Hello
by Malale
Summary: [SongFic] No te preocupes, no escuches. La mentira vivirá por tí. No aceptes su muerte si te duele. Escondete, mientras esperas despertar.


**Hello.******

**Playground school** _La campana del recreo_

**Bell**** rings again.** _suena__ de nuevo._

**Rain**** clouds come** _Nubes de lluvia_

**To**** play again.** _vienen__ a jugar de nuevo._

**Has no one told you** _Nadie te ha dicho_

**She****'s not breathing?** _Que ella ya no respira?_

**Hello, I'm your mind** _Hola, soy tu mente_

**Giving you someone** _dándote a alguien_

**to talk to.** _con quien hablar._

**Hello.** _Hola._

Salió de clase con un paso lento, cansado. El cielo encapotado, amenazando tormenta, llamó su atención, haciendo alzar la vista a las nubes mientras caminaba. Esa mirada tan tranquila, tan pacifica. Con un deje de nostalgia y desaliento. Y esa sonrisa ligera adornando su rostro...

¿Aun no se has dado cuenta de que ha muerto?. ¿Todavía sigue creyendo que es solo una pesadilla?. No importa. Quien sonríe y mira a las nubes no es él. Es una farsa montada para escudarse. Esta escondido detrás de esa mirada, destrozado, llorando, solo. Y no sale de allí.

Llegó a su casa y se descalzó. En el contestador había varias llamadas, pero no se molestó en escuchar los mensajes. Los borró directamente. Sabia de quienes eran y que le decían. Sus padres, el profesor, Hattori, Haibara… que más daba. Todos decían lo mismo. Cosas que no quería escuchar.

"Sal. Supéralo".

¿Superar qué?. Si no tenía nada. Si todo era mentira, un engaño. No pasaba nada. ¿Era el único que lo sabía?. Nadie lo entendía. ¿Por qué?. No era tan complicado

Se sentó en el sofá, con la cabeza para atrás mirando por la ventana. Esas nubes tan grises, de distintas tonalidades, que parecía que se mezclaban entre si, en un inmenso y a la vez apacible caos. ¿Por qué le atraía tanto ese espectáculo?

**If**** I smile and** _Si sonrío y_

**Don't belive** _no creo._

**Soon**** I know I'll wake** _Sé que pronto despertaré_

**From this dream.** _de esté sueño._

**Dont' try to fix me** _No trates de repararme _

**I'm not broken.** _no__ estoy roto._

**Hello, I'm the lie** _Hola, soy la mentira_

**Living for you,** _vivendo por ti._

**So you can hide.** _Para que puedas ocultarte._

**Don't cry.** _No llores._

Empezó a llover, con ligeras y pequeñas gotas. Y se entretuvo mirando como chocaban contra el cristal. Sin pensar en nada. ¿Quién piensa cuando está soñando?. Nadie. Solo hay que esperar que todo termine.

Despertaría enseguida. La volvería a ver y todo seguiría perfecto. Él era paciente. Seguiría hay con esa sonrisa triste esperando. Aunque la desesperación encogiera su alma con un fuerte agarre. Estaba en una pesadilla, solo. Asustado. Solo podía protegerse detrás de esa mascara mientras esperaba.

Su mayor miedo estaba reflejado en ese lugar. Ella ya no estaba. Ese era su miedo. Y no podía soportarlo, quería que terminara y volver al principio de todo.

Y nadie lo entendía. Lo miraban desesperados. "Estas mal" le dijeron. Estupideces. Era él único que estaba bien.

La lluvia se intensificó.

Solo ser paciente. Seguir con esa mentira cubriéndole la cara mientras por dentro temblaba. Aguantar ese infierno.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo dejando una sensación desagradable, pero no se movió. Su cabeza estaba ocupada intentando entender porque le atraían esas nubes grises, para no pensar en nada más… para no recordar nada más…

Caos. Un torbellino de tonos grises. Confusión. Era lo único que podía sacar que se asemejará al espectáculo que daba el cielo.

Entonces un relámpago apareció durante un segundó y un ensordecedor trueno le siguió poco después.

**Suddenly**** I know** _De repente sé_

**I'm not sleeping.** _Que no estoy durmiendo._

**Hello, I'm still here.** _Hola, aun estoy aqu_

**All**** that's left** _Soy todo lo que queda_

**Of yesterday.** _del ayer._

Y algo en su interior se abrió. Una puerta que quería que permaneciera cerrada. En un momento de lucidez que duró muy poco entendió esa atracción hacia la marea revuelta que se encontraba encima de su cabeza. Era un símbolo de cómo estaba su alma y ese relámpago había aclarado por unos instantes el caos, produciendo el mismo efecto en su persona.

La mentira resbalo al suelo junto con su cuerpo. No podía respirar, su pecho no respondía. Se arrodilló abrazándose a si mismo y jadeando ligeramente y miles de lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos muy abiertos sin ni siquiera percatarse de ello.

Todo era cierto. Ella estaba muerta. No volvería. Y él se había protegido de semejante verdad volviéndola mentira en su cabeza.

Respiró más fuerte, porque todo el aire que recibiera era poco para sus pulmones. Se encontraba tan mareado que tuvo que apoyar las manos en el suelo, pero su temblor era tan grande que estás se le crispaban.

No lo soportaba. Por primera vez en su vida no quería conocer la verdad. No entendía que era lo que sucedería. ¿Cómo iba a ser su vida sin ella?. Solo tenía los restos destrozados de una mentira en la que se escudaba.

Y los recuerdos de una vida pasada en la que su presencia existía. ¿Podría vivir con solo eso?

-Ran- Murmuró demasiado bajo para que él mismo se oyera.

Y la tormenta se desató en toda su peligroso esplendor.

**_N de A:_**_ n-nUUUU Mi segundo Song-fic, aun peor que el primero (y yo pensando que eso era imposible). _

_Bueno pues ¡ya he matado a Ran!. XD Era la única que me quedaba. (Azu, te equivocaste, no le tocaba a Kaito :P Ni se me pasó por la cabeza, pero ya que lo sugeriste…) n-nUUUU supongo que es para pegarme por hacerlo, pero se me ocurrió mientras hacia "My last breath" y bueno, digamos que era una idea persistente._

_Quería que este fic no tuviera ni una brisa de esperanza. Toda angost. No se si lo he conseguido U-U no me gusta como me ha quedado._

_La canción también es de Evanescence. Por cierto, la traducción NO la hice yo, la encontré junto con las demás de todo el disco "Fallen" en una revista :P (Vamos, yo traduciendo bien algo, eso es imposible XD)_

_Bueno, solo me queda decir que el próximo One-shot que haga será el regalo de cumpleaños (atrasadísimo) de Ran Kudo 1988 (¡Te lo prometí, Rank, así que se paciente! nOn) Juro que me esmeraré todo lo que pueda (aunque advierto que será un fic… ejem… U__U un poco… raro y… bueno, nada grave, mucha paranoia y algún que otro incidente… ya veré como lo clasifico)_

_¡Hasta otra!_


End file.
